In order to reduce the risk of a vehicle driver starting his vehicle despite a vehicle door still being open, it is known to display the opening state of a vehicle door with the aid of a display system. For this purpose, the display system comprises a sensor system by which means the opening state of the vehicle door may be detected. Connected to the sensor system is a display unit that comprises a warning light disposed in an instrument display panel in order to display the opening state of the vehicle door. Since such a display system comprises a safety-related component, there is a continuous need to display the opening state of the vehicle door particularly reliably.
It is at least one object of the invention to provide a display system for displaying an opening state of a vehicle door for which the probability of displaying the correct opening state of the vehicle door is increased. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.